Another one!
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Goku returns to earth after another battle to protect earth and his training with King Kai and learns he has a daughter named Ringo How will he feel about being the father to another Saiyan child! What kind of relationship will they have! Goku, Gohan and OC, TrunksxOC, Bulla and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I just finished writing this fan fiction**

**I hope you like it and please review. It's very new and I just wrote it so please be kind**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

><p>Goku was making his way home whistling cheerfully. He had been busy training with King Kai but had never expected to stay as long as he had. It seemed that despite the fact he got stronger through training he seemed to miss out on large chunks of his life.<p>

According to Chi-Chi's last letter she had some big news for him. She had been busy training Gohan and Goten while he was away. It took her a long time but she had managed to which he was proud of her for. During the upbringing of their 2 sons she had changed a great deal and her strength had grown both emotionally and physically.

Eventually he reached the house and was greeted by Gohan and Goten. They shared some friendly words and some handshakes. They had both grown into fine young men and powerful warriors.

Gohan was now 27 and was dating Videl. They were very close and had a good sense of trust in one another. There was hope that they would settle down sometime and start a family as they made a good pair.

Goten was 17 and in the end stages of his training with Piccolo. He and Trunks were close friends and sometimes hung out. He was yet to find a girlfriend but was not very concerned about it at the moment.

"Have you seen your mother?" Goku asked curiously. It had been some time since he had seen his lover and missed her greatly; she was a unique soul and would never meet another like her.

"She's inside with Ringo" Gohan said kindly.

"Ringo?" Goku said in a confused manner. What exactly had Chi-Chi been up to while he was away; hopefully she hadn't cheated on him or started seeing someone else believing he was dead.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi cried happily rushing outside and hugging him. She had missed him so much and hoped that he would at least stay a bit longer this time.

Goku hugged her back hesitantly. What secrets had she been keeping from him and what was this big surprise she had in mind; hopefully a delicious meal.

Chi-Chi pulled away and gazed into his eyes lovingly "I've missed you so much Goku. I'm glad to see your home safe" she said tearfully.

Goku smiled warmly "Me too Chi-Chi it's been too long since I was home" he said gently. She was more emotional than usual which worried him and raised the question of whether or not she was cheating on him or keeping secrets.

"I have somebody who wants to meet you Goku. I know you'll be so proud" Chi-Chi said happily. Her brown eyes twinkled with happiness and she was very excited. She took his hand and led him inside the house. She was pulling him a bit too hard and was very excited meaning something had happened.

Goku was very confused by all this. He had not the slightest idea of what was happening to him and was very confused by all this. Eventually they came to a halt in the living room much to his relief.

"Ringo-Chan we have a visitor" Chi-Chi called loudly. Her voice was filled with excitement and joy.

Suddenly some light but fast footsteps were heard. They were coming from the direction of the dining room. Eventually a young girl came running into the room wearing a massive smile upon her face.

"Goku I would like to introduce you to OUR daughter. Her name is Ringo as in apple" Chi-Chi explained proudly with a loving smile.

Goku was rather stunned but considering the intimacy between he and Chi-Chi before he left earth wasn't surprising. It did make a nice change considering that they had 2 boys already. It was a relief to know it was a new family member rather than something as awful as he thought it could be.

Ringo was a very pretty and well built young girl. She had her mother's brown eyes and black hair which was styled into 2 buns either side of her head; She had an M shaped parting which she suited rather well. Her chest size was at least a B cup and rather well proportioned for someone her age. She was wearing a red sleeveless Chinese top, Black knee length trousers and black pumps. For accessories she had black fingerless gloves and a white sash around her waist.

"Nice to meet you daddy. My name is Son Ringo" The girl said proudly with a cheery smile. She was very polite meaning Chi-Chi had been strict on manners.

Goku smiled "Nice to meet you too Ringo. My name is Goku" he said kindly. Knowing that she was a respectable young lady reassured him and gave him hope for her future.

"Has she been doing any training or just studying?" Goku asked curiously. It had been a ritual of Chi-Chi's to force her kids to study 24/7 even if they didn't want to.

Chi-Chi smiled "Surprisingly both. She trains early in the morning and in the late evening. In the time in between she studies diligently and creates good time slots. It's fair to say she puts her brother's to shame" she said proudly.

Goku was impressed. Usually the kids would complain bitterly about studying and rebel against their mother but it seemed Ringo was very different.

"Does she have a tail?" Goku asked sternly. Of course being half-Saiyan she would have one but they caused a lot of trouble. In the past his enemies had used it as a weapon to destroy earth and emotional scars had been left with the victims.

Chi-Chi shook her head "No I asked piccolo to remove it at birth. She still has her alien powers but has no problem with turning into Oozaru" she explained.

Goku was relieved. Despite it being out of her control he would hate for his only daughter to go through such a thing. It had happened to him and Gohan during their childhood's and it was not something to be proud of. He would have to thank Piccolo the next time they bumped into one another; but when that would be was unknown.

"Is daddy going to be staying or will he have to go?" Ringo asked curiously. She sounded a little worried and somewhat upset. Her brown eyes became watery and a few tears welled up.

Chi-Chi sighed heavily. She wished she could answer her daughter but that was unknown. Goku left earth so often and so suddenly it was hard to tell anymore.

Goku approached Ringo and knelt down in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder "Its true I will have to leave at some point in the future. But Earth is my home and I plan on staying here for as long as you want me to" he said kindly.

Ringo's face lit up and she hugged her father tightly. As much as she had learned from her mother his responsibility as guardian of earth she was very lonely without a father.

Goku patted her head gently and placed one hand on her back. Despite only just meeting her for the first time he got a good feeling from his daughter.

Chi-Chi was rather touched by all this. Their connection was strong and she was very interested in his lifestyle. They would get to know each other as time went on and would hopefully look up to him as a role model.

"So Ringo-chan. You have any friends you hang out with?" Goku asked kindly with a curious tone. He wanted to know more about his daughter and what kind of life she lived when he was not around.

Ringo nodded "Yeah. I like hanging out with Trunks, Bulla and Pan. I don't like hanging out with Gohan and Goten much coz they too noisy" she explained.

Suddenly an uneasy expression spread across Chi-Chi's face and she became anxious "Ringo could you go check on your brothers I think they may be getting into mischief" Chi-Chi said sternly.

Ringo nodded and went outside to keep an eye on her brothers. She was pleased to meet her father but was curious to know why her mother was suddenly so hesitant.

Goku waited till she left and then said "Cute kid" in a proud tone. It was no surprise that she resembled Chi-Chi in appearance but seemed to be more like her in personality too which was a shame.

"She sure is but can be a handful at times. I don't mind her hanging out with them but I can tell she see's Trunks as more than just a friend" Chi-Chi said worriedly.

"She likes Trunks?! Does Vegeta know I mean he can be a moody person but he is very protective of his kids" Goku said worriedly. No wonder Chi-Chi had been eager for her to stop talking.

Chi-Chi smiled in amusement "Believe it or not he actually encourages it. Its Bulma who is actually sceptical about them. But they still keep seeing each other".

This was a lot for Goku to take in. First he had learned he had a NEW daughter he had never heard of before; now he was finding out she was crushing on Vegeta's son. What a day this was for him.

Suddenly he felt a hand intertwining around his own in an affectionate manner. He turned to see Chi-Chi moving closer to him in a seductive manner.

"I missed you Goku" Chi-Chi said fondly taking his hand. It was hard to be a woman and not be able to appease her needs without her husband; not only that she missed his company.

Goku smiled gently "I missed you too Chi-Chi. It's been too long since I was home" he said lovingly stroking her fingers. As much as he enjoyed saving the world and hanging out with his friends he missed the company of his romantic companion.

Chi-Chi moved closer to him and kissed him lovingly. It had been a long time since she had last seen him and missed his touch and scent. She closed her eyes slowly wanting to enjoy the moment.

Goku placed his hands on her waist and returned her kiss lovingly. She still smelled as sweet as before and her scent was still incredible. There were many women in the world but only this one could make him feel this alive.

Eventually Chi-Chi pulled away slowly and a small smile spread across her face "Welcome home Goku" she said affectionately. Sometimes it took a more intense expression to show how much she cared about him.

Goku cupped her cheek with his hand gently "Glad to be back Chi-Chi" he said tenderly. He loved her welcome home gestures as much as he loved her personality and loving heart. It seemed that this time his stay on earth would be a bit more interesting than usual which pleased him a great deal.


	2. C2: Father daughter talk

Ringo was sat on the roof quietly watching the clouds roll by; she had been very excited to meet her father and he was more amazing than she imagined in real life.

She smiled fondly; She now realized where she got her adventurous and rebellious attitude from. It made sense as her mother was more practical stern and bossy; to which she had inherited her mother's temper and keen observation skills.

She had trained with Piccolo, Her mother and Vegeta to become stronger. Because she was more dedicated to her training and had a strong will; she had overcome her brothers in training and even outdid them.

Trunks had become very fond of her and while they were close friends she could tell he had more than friendship in mind. His father wanted them to be married in the future and Chi-Chi was ok with it but in truth she didn't like Trunks that way.

In truth Ringo really liked Bulla; his younger sister. They both loved to have fun, they both fought back against their parents orders and always knew best. They were fiery, independent and free. They had become close in the 2 years they had known each other and she never told her...but she really wanted to be more than friends.

"Hey squirt what you doing up there?" Goku said called curiously. He had been collecting logs and noticed Ringo on the roof while making his way back.

"Just thinking papa" Ringo said quietly. She was scared to tell anyone because she knew her parents would want her to be different.

Goku became concerned; he could tell something was up but he didn't know what. Even if they had just met he always made it his duty to offer advice to his kids.

He put down the logs near the front door and teleported to the roof and appeared behind her making her jump. He smiled playfully at her before sitting beside his young daughter to offer parental wisdom.

"You wanna tell papa what's bothering you?" Goku asked kindly. Because she was a girl there were some subjects he couldn't cover; but he would try his best.

Ringo bowed her head quietly her bangs covering her face. She didn't know how to tell him she was gay...it was so scary.

"D...Daddy I..." She stammered quietly. She clenched her fists tightly and closed her eyes; she was so scared to say the words.

Goku placed a hand upon her shoulder gently and smiled at her "Ringo your my daughter; and while we may have only met not long ago...I'll always support you" He said lovingly.

Ringo breathed in slowly and then cried loudly "I LIKE GIRLS!" her voice slightly high pitched and frightened. Her nerves were out of control and her heart was racing fast.

Goku went quiet and was rather stunned; he would love his daughter either way but this was huge deal considering he only met her yesterday.

He swallowed nervously "I...I uh think we need to talk to your mum" Goku said quietly. He had a feeling Chi-Chi would be shocked but knew she was open minded.

**_Inside_**

Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten were sat on the sofa quietly. Goku was stood in the doorway waiting for his daughter to tell her family the news.

"I...well...the thing is" Ringo stammered nervously. She was playing with her fingers and sweat was running down her brow.

"What is it Ringo-chan?" Chi-Chi asked curiously. Before Goku came home she had been acting normal; perhaps she wanted to ask to go on a training trip with him to do more bonding.

"Yeah tell us" Goten said curiously. As much as he liked surprises he hated secrets because they annoyed him so much.

Gohan who was the eldest could see it was taking a lot of courage for Ringo to speak her mind; and being like his father he was very understanding. He smiled kindly "Speak your mind Ringo; everyone here will support you no matter what".

Tears welled up in Ringo's eyes; she loved her big brother so much. He was so kind and supportive and she didn't know what she would do without him.

She took a deep breath "I...I..." she stammered nervously trying to find the words to speak. She was so scared but she wanted to tell them the truth.

Everyone leaned closer curiously; they wanted to know what she had to say. Plus the anticipation of her news made them eager.

"I LIKE GIRLS!" Ringo cried loudly her face turning red. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her body but she was still afraid of their reaction.

Chi-Chi went quiet and then started to smile. She then laughed gently " Somehow I had a feeling you would be" she said fondly.

The brothers looked at her in shock and disbelief "You KNEW?!" they said simultaneously.

Chi-Chi smiled "Well it was kinda obvious; Ringo is awfully clingy to Bulla and often looks at other girls too...but she avoids any boys who try and ask her out" she explained.

"I just thought she was scared of guys" Goten said bluntly.

Gohan chuckled "I had feelings myself about it; I mean I know she and Bulla are close but the way she looks at her sometimes it was obvious" he said proudly.

Ringo stared at them tearfully rather shocked by their reactions "You..You mean you're not MAD?! she said in a surprised tone.

Chi-Chi gave Ringo a loving and gentle look "Ringo I'm your mother; I'd support you in any decision you made" she said softly.

Ringo's eyes filled with happy tears and she leapt into her mother's arms happily; she had been so scared but she wasn't anymore.


	3. C3: Apples and spices

**Hey guys**

**sorry for the late update; will try and do more often if I can**

**a lot of puns in this one but I'll leave it to you to figure them out ;D**

**Darkpheonix666**

Ringo was flying to Capsule corp. to hang out with Bulla and Trunks. She was aware they had training and homework but it was better than staying at home while her parents had some alone time ;D

"I hope I'm not being inconsiderate; I would hate to get in the way" Ringo thought to herself quietly.

She knew Bulma and Vegeta wouldn't say anything as they both admired her and their close relationship. But sometimes she worried that they were actually sometimes mad but never said anything.

Eventually she spotted the giant white dome in the distance and smiled. From her high altitude she could see Mrs Briefs in the kitchen and Mr Briefs in the lab.

Trunks was training in the garden fighting against Vegeta. It often amused her how stubborn Trunks was; he took after his dad without a doubt. He never admitted his real feelings in front of her but she could read him like a book; she just wished he could be honest all the time.

She lowered herself to the ground and landed gently upon the wall surrounding the garden. For a while she stood there enjoying the ambience of the garden in all its natural beauty.

"Hey Ringo-chan what are you doing here?" Trunks called happily his face lighting up when he saw her. His heart would race every time he saw her; he only wished she would notice his feelings.

Ringo smiled sweetly "Just thought I'd pay a visit; my parents are keeping the bed warm after their long separation" she said in amusement trying to hold back he laugh.

Vegeta who had started to approach smirked in amusement. It was rather odd that such a young child was familiar with Saiyan and Human breeding. However her puns made him smile and sometimes sass on a woman was hot (Bulma reference).

"Hey apple girl" Vegeta called casually at her. It was one of many nicknames that people called her; however it was of the ones she preferred.

"Hey Uncle Vegeta" Ringo cried cheerfully. She had gotten close to Vegeta growing up; he had trained her mentally and physically alongside Piccolo.

Despite the protest of Goku's sons she was undoubtedly the strongest fighter of the next generation Z fighters. The only other people who agreed were Trunks, Chi-Chi and Bulma; everyone else always stated that Gohan or Trunks were stronger.

"Is Bulla-chan here? I was hoping to catch up" Ringo asked curiously. At the current time only her family knew of her gayness; the others were unaware.

"Sis is in the living room; she's having a karaoke session with mum" Trunks said bluntly.

Ringo said nothing; while she didn't mind some girly things she drew the line at dressing like ALL the time and performing in certain girly activities. This included Karaoke; as while she knew she could sing...she hated it.

"I..I see; I guess I'll wait till later then" Ringo said quietly looking away.

Vegeta gave her a sympathetic look; he was aware that Ringo was very fond of his children; more notably Bulla. But his daughter was such an airhead she would never notice Ringo's feelings.

"No need.." Vegeta said bluntly.

"Eh?!" Trunks and Ringo said simultaneously in surprise.

Vegeta turned around and walked back towards the house. They watched him leave and after a while there was some loud yelling, crashes and bangs and then silence.

Eventually Bulla appeared from inside the house. She brushed herself down and when she saw Ringo she cried with joy. "Ringo-san!" she cried out a large smile on her face; she rushed towards the raven haired girl excitedly.

Ringo felt herself blushing when she saw Bulla's smiling face; she had almost forgotten just how pretty she was in real life. She just hoped she didn't make herself look like an idiot in front of her.

Why didn't you tell me you were here? You could have joined us instead of hanging out with my lame ass dad and big bro" Bulla said playfully smirking at her brother.

Ringo laughed awkwardly rubbing her head gently; she actually loved hanging out with the guys because she loved getting into mischief, wrestling and messing around.

"Anyway care to join us? We were just getting started; but I'm sure things will get really fun now that you're here" Bulla asked hopefully her eyes shining excitedly.

"Well...I.." Ringo stammered nervously. She wanted to say yes but she just wouldn't enjoy it; in fact she loathed karaoke more than anything.

"PLEEASE?!" Bulla begged anxiously.

Ringo sighed heavily; deep down she wanted to say yes but even Bulla's beautiful eyes couldn't tempt her.

"Sorry Bulla; It's not my thing" Ringo apologized quietly. She knew it would hurt her feelings but she couldn't lie to herself about her hobbies.

Bulla sighed heavily and folded her arms; she wished Ringo could be more girly but she wouldn't force her to change...EVER.

"Ok; well what else do you wanna do?" Bulla asked curiously. Just because Karaoke was off the cards didn't mean everything else was.

Ringo gasped in shock; she thought Bulla would be mad at her. She thought she'd sulk on her own and yell at her; but she was acting very mature.

"Well...we could..." Ringo began quietly thinking over scenario's in her mind. If she said "Make-out" she would freak out Bulla. She wracked her mind desperately to think of something to do.

Why don't you stay the night?" Vegeta blurted out suddenly his voice firm.

"EH?!" Trunks and Ringo cried out again at the same time. He was being awfully blunt today it was rather shocking.

"That's a great idea! We can cuddle up in my bed, watch movies, eat junk food and catch up" Bulla suggested excitedly.

"But...I...My toothbrush and pyjama's" Ringo mumbled nervously. She didn't want her crush seeing her nude! Not yet anyway.

"We have spare toothbrushes and towels you can use; and I'm sure bulla's bed clothes will fit you fine" Vegeta said solemnly.

"Yay! Then its settled; Ringo-chan is staying for a sleepover" Bulla cried excitedly. She turned and ran towards the house "I'll tell mum your staying here tonight!" Bulla cried happily.

Ringo watched her leave quietly feeling awkward and nervous; she liked Bulla so much but she didn't want to rush things or ruin their friendship.

She then turned to Vegeta frowning "Very clever" she muttered crossly.

Vegeta smirked; he may not have been cool in his daughters eyes; but he was smarter than she realized. He would do anything to make sure Ringo and his daughter ended up together.

"You can thank me later" Vegeta chuckled in amusement.

Ringo blushed knowing full well what he meant "Shut up!" she snapped shyly.


	4. C4: Growing closer

Ringo was sat in Bulla's room quietly reading her manga; she loved reading all of her shounen manga just so she could ogle over all the cute girls. Of course she would never say this because people who didn't know her secret would call her weird.

She wasn't ashamed of being a lesbian she just hated judgement and unwanted attention. Teenage boys and lesbians didn't mix well and if they knew they would ask weird questions and take the piss out of her. That was the last thing she wanted!

"Sorry for the wait I brought snacks" Bulla said apologetically. She had brought potato chips, strawberry and chocolate Poki, melon bread and Ramune sodas.

She had tried to find more sustainable things but her mother had sternly told her she was making chicken curry and rice for dinner with iced tea and strawberry rice cakes for dessert. As she loved her mother's cooking she had brought light snacks instead.

"It's fine; your room is really nice Bulla" Ringo said kindly. It was very girly and not too much of Ringo's taste but it was comfortable.

Her own room was full of comics and manga with anime dvd's piled up and snacks stuffed into every drawer. Her bed was messily made but tidy and clothes were piled in odd places. She was very much a nerdy tomboy at home.

Bulla smiled sweetly "Thanks; I had to beg mum to save all my stuffed toys when it was remade". If she didn't have her stuffed toys she would have nothing to hug when she was sad or throw when she was mad.

Ringo picked up a soda and melon bread quietly and began to eat. She wasn't up for talking about boys etc like Bulla would normally. She was happy enough to talk about shopping or movies but not boys...EVER

"You ok?" Bulla asked curiously. Ringo wasn't usually this quiet and she was worried about what could be bothering her.

Her best friend was usually more outgoing than this; she had more to say and was more outgoing. Seeing her more conserved was unusual and it worried her; had someone upset her or was it something she had done?

"Eh?" Ringo said surprised by Bulla's comment. Had she been caught out? Did Bulla know something? Had Vegeta dropped a hint? Man she would kill that guy even if he was fun to hang with!

Bulla bowed her head sadly "I know you're not much of a girly girl; I mean you were raised with 3 men after all. It's only natural for you to hate my kind of fun activities" she said apologetically.

She had just planned everything without asking Ringo; of course she would be mad at her and ignore her. I mean she would do the same in that situation. Man she was such a clueless idiot sometimes always thinking of herself!

"I'm not mad Bulla!" Ringo cried out anxiously. She had been happy watching Bulla have fun without taking part. I mean sure she'd have preferred playing video games but she was just as happy reading manga.

"Really?" Bulla said tearfully wiping her eyes. "It's just you seem to be avoiding my gaze and being more secretive" she said anxiously. Usually she was so huggy and friendly and always teasing her but she was so quiet lately.

Ringo face palmed herself and sighed heavily; She was crushing on the most naive and dense girl ever! She avoided her gaze because her eyes made her heart race; her smile made her wanna kiss her and her body made her excited.

How could she not avoid her sometimes; or feel awkward around her or not wanna avoid subjects. She didn't want to get caught until she felt it was time to confess to Bulla.

"I just have a lot on my mind Bulla" Ringo half lied. I mean she did but she couldn't exactly tell her it was because her mind was full of Bulla. If she did she would sound as perverted as master Roshi!

Bulla sighed with relief and smiled at her friend "I'm so glad I don't know what I would do if you were mad at me". If she and Ringo fell out it would be the worst thing ever she'd cry lots and binge ice cream.

She then peered at Ringo's hair thoughtfully "Hey Ringo has your hair gotten longer?" she asked curiously. She was good at noticing small details a habit she had picked up from her mother.

Ringo blinked in shock "How did you know?" she asked curiously. She kept her hairstyle the same no nobody would notice the change.

Bulla smiled "Your bangs have gotten longer; they used to be down to your chin; now they're down to your shoulders" she explained.

Ringo stuck out her tongue cheekily and rubbed her head "Nothing gets past you Bulla..." (Except my sexuality" she teased.

Bulla giggled in amusement then moved closer "So how long is it now? Last time it was up to your shoulders" she asked curiously.

"It's about up to my chest now; I'm trying to reach my elbows" Ringo explained casually. She liked having long hair as it meant new styles. And Bulla had always thought her hair was beautiful.

"Whoa you're so much more patient than I am!" Bulla cried in admiration. "I can't do my hair long as it annoys me too much" she mumbled crossly messing with her hair ends.

Ringo smiled fondly "You suit your hair that way Bulla; It looks cute" she said gently gazing at her.

Bulla stared at her in awe; she had never heard that from her best friend before. She didn't quite know what to say.

Ringo realized what she had just said and her face turned red as a tomato; had she really just said that in front of her crush?! What would she think of her?! She would have a hard time explaining since Bulla was the only one who didn't know about her sexuality!

Bulla grabbed her suddenly pulling into a tight hug taking Ringo by surprise "You're so sweet Ringo! Nobody's ever called me cute before! You're the best friend ever!" she squealed excitedly.

Ringo breathed a sigh of relief both physically and mentally; she had been so close to being found out. If Bulla had caught on before she was ready to confess she would have died from embarrassment.

"I'm gonna go get my brothers gaming system from downstairs; I have a TV in my room so we can play up here and still stay comfy" Bulla said kindly getting up and rushing downstairs.

Ringo watched her leave then moaned heavily frustration and annoyance escaping her lips. She wanted to touch Bulla so badly but at the same time wanted to wait till she was ready to tell her.

She could either tell her and ruin their friendship and make things weird between them; Or she could keep it a secret a while longer till Bulla got a boyfriend and feel like shit for not saying anything.

"UUUGH!" Ringo cried crossly. Growing up was hard enough and now she was dealing with the most annoying crush ever! What was she gonna do?!


End file.
